


Sweet Face of Danger

by JuliaBC



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: F/M, Novelization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBC/pseuds/JuliaBC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WDZ. A novelization of the seventeenth episode of Zorro, Sweet Face of Danger, featuring Magdalena Montez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Face of Danger

As Magistrado Carlos Galindo read over the newest missive from the Eagle, Castro—a mere hireling—burst into the office.

"What do you mean, bursting in like this?" He said, standing in outrage.

Castro quickly spoke. "The coach is here."

Understanding, Galindo nodded. "Oh, did you contact the messenger?"

Castro shook his head. "I didn't dare get close, one of the Viceroy's spies was on the coach."

This surprised Galindo and he thought a moment. "A spy? Oh, you did the right thing. We can't take chances now." Galindo sat back down. "Not if the messenger brings me the word that I expect. And as for the viceroy's spy…" He picked up one of the eagle feathers on his desk and cut it specially, handing it to Castro. "Take care of the matter."

WDZ

Diego was in the pueblo, considering the newest saddle Hernando, the saddle maker, offered. "Yes, it's a nice saddle, Hernando." He said, stroking the leather.

He heard Sergeant Garcia riding into the plaza with his lancers and turned. "Don Diego!"

Diego turned from Hernando, saying, "Excuse me," before walking over to Garcia.

"Assume command of the troops and return to the cuartel. I will be in the tavern." Garcia told Corporal Reyes as he dismounted.

"Si, Sergeant." Corporal Reyes said resignedly.

"Well, Don Diego. You, uh, notice anything?"

"You're looking very splendid, Sergeant." Diego said, giving his friend a cursory look over.

Garcia shook his head and grasped his belt. "No, I mean, you notice nothing else? It is not so tight now."

"Ah, you're reducing. But I thought I heard you tell Corporal Reyes you were going to the tavern." Diego said, with a little confusion.

"Just for a bite to hold me till lunchtime." Garcia announced satisfactorily. "As you suggested, Don Diego, I'm eating very light breakfasts."

Diego shook his head. "Sergeant, I told you a dozen times, you must not—"

He broke off as a man down the street groaned and fell to the ground. Diego and Garcia ran over to the man lying prone on the ground. When they reached him, Diego crouched down to see what had happened to the man. "What is the matter with him, Don Diego?" Sergeant Garcia asked anxiously.

Diego frowned, and said slowly, "This man is dead….Do you know him?"

Garcia shook his head. "No, but he arrived today on the coach from San Pedro."

"Oh, then he must have come on yesterdays boat." Diego realized, trying to find something to tie those facts together. He thought quickly and started to roll the man over. In his back was an arrow.

"Indians?" Garcia shouted, standing. "Lancers, to arms!"

The Magistrado had come onto his balcony which overlooked the plaza. "Sergeant Garcia?" Galindo shouted.

Garcia jumped to attention. "Yes, your Excellency?" He called, as two lancers rushed to his side.

"What is the trouble?" Galindo asked, irritation plain in his voice.

"Indians; we are under attack!" Garcia said, some of the panic coming back into his voice.

Galindo scoffed. "Have you seen any Indians?"

"No, but that man was just murdered." Garcia said, pointing behind him.

"He was shot with an arrow," Diego offered, as he realized that the feather on the end of the arrow was an eagle feather. Its had been cut a certain way, a cut he had seen before. He ripped off that part of the feather.

"One arrow does not make an Indian attack." Galindo said angrily, as unbeknownst to anyone in the plaza below, Castro stepped up behind him. "Sergeant, post a double guard at the cuartel, search the pueblo and then report to me." Galindo exchanged a quick glance with Castro, and the other man nodded.

"Just what I was going to do." Garcia said glumly, and then to the lancers, "Search the pueblo and then report to me."

Diego tucked the feather into his pocket and walked over to where Garcia stood. "Sergeant, this is a dangerous place for a civilian. I'd better be getting home."

As that thought dawned on Garcia, a quick look of fright passed over his face. "This is a dangerous place for anybody. I-I think I'd better get back inside the cuartel, just to give my men confidence."

Garcia hurried off, leaving Diego standing there, feeling pensive.

WDZ

Diego walked to his horse and climbed on. It was a pleasant ride back to the hacienda, one that would have been better if not for all the thoughts jumbled in his head. When he reached it, however, there was a carriage outside the hacienda. He didn't recognize it, figured his father must have guests, and hurried to his bedroom to ask Bernardo who they were.

He opened the door to find Bernardo brushing his Zorro boots. "That carriage outside; who is here?" He asked, as he walked over and laid his hat and gloves on the table.

Bernardo signed that there were three people. "Do we know them?"

Bernardo shook his head and signed that two of them were women. "Two of them are women, eh? Beautiful?" He asked with a grin.

Bernardo signaled that while the first decidedly wasn't, the second definitely was. Diego nodded and pulled the eagle feather from his pocket. Bernardo gestured to the feather in his hand.

"Yes, Bernardo, another eagle feather for our collection. This one killed a man." He walked over to his wardrobe and, opening it, pulled a box from it. "A man who came on yesterday's boat. The murder was done to look as though an Indian has committed it." He placed the box on the table and gave the feather had held to Bernardo. "Notice this, the way the notches are cut." He withdrew from the box another feather. "Now, this feather, I took from Rojas' hand the day he was killed." He took back the feather from Bernardo and compared the two. "That is right. Cut this way, it is some kind of death signal."

A knock sounded at the door, and they heard Alejandro call, "Diego?" Diego quickly placed the feathers in the box and walked back to the wardrobe to replace it while Bernardo walked to the door to let Alejandro in.

"I thought I heard you come in," Alejandro said genially, as he walked into the room. He was wearing a dark green suit, fancier than everyday clothes.

"I did not wish to disturb you, father, I saw you had guests."

"Ah, Don Francisco Montes." Alejandro said.

This surprised Diego somewhat. "Don Francisco? But—I thought he was ill, he never goes anywhere."

"His daughter has returned." Alejandro said, excitement evident in his voice.

"His daughter?" Diego asked, his brow creasing.

"Magdalena, from Mexico City." Alejandro grinned. "You may have heard that she is very beautiful."

"Yes, I…have also heard other things."

Alejandro shook his head. "About a beautiful woman and wealth, people make scandals my son. A gentleman does not listen."

"All right, since it does not concern me, I will not listen." Diego said amiably, wishing his father would get to the point.

"But it does!" Alejandro exclaimed. "I have invited all our friends to be here tomorrow night to celebrate the homecoming of Magdalena. Francisco and I thought you might take her for a drive, eh, show her around."

Realization dawned on Diego and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You and Don Francisco have become quite close since he has a marriageable daughter, haven't you?"

"My son, it is time you settled. No one is forever. I would like to see grandchildren in this house. And the rancho Montes is good land. It would be a fine match," Alejandro finished.

"I see. We increase our acreage and our family at the same time, eh?" Diego asked.

Alejandro huffed out his breath. "Diego, I find you increasingly irreverent. When you see Magdalena, I think you will find that—"

Diego quickly interrupted him. "Father, may I see her tomorrow? There is much I have to do today."

Alejandro quickly spoke, his temper rising with each word. "If you will not accept the responsibilities of a gentleman, at least adopt the manners. Even if it means sacrificing one afternoon of idleness, poetry and music—"

Diego cut him off. "I will change my clothes, I will go right down, eh?"

"Very well," Alejandro turned to leave and Bernardo hurried to open the door for him.

"One thing, father." Diego said and Alejandro turned back around. "Do not count your grandchildren yet."

With one last huff of exasperation, Alejandro left the room and Diego began to undress.

WDZ

When he walked into the sala, the senorita in question was at the piano, playing a soft tune. He walked over to Francisco, taking his hand.

"Diego, my dear boy!" Francisco said delightedly. His voice held a touch of sickness, something that Diego noted.

"Don Francisco," Diego said in greeting.

"It has been a long time, much too long." Francisco said. "You're looking very well," he added as they walked down the two steps into the sala.

"Thank you," Diego said. He noticed Dona Inez, a widower of some years, and Francisco's sister-in-law. "Dona Inez," he said in greeting, bowing slightly.

She smiled back eagerly. "Diego. I am so glad that you and Mag—"

Francisco cut her off, taking Diego's arm and guiding him towards the piano. "Diego, you remember my daughter, Magdalena. She was only a baby when we left Los Angeles. As you know, she was raised in Mexico City."

"That is an excellent recommendation for Mexico City," Diego declared as he got his first look at Magdalena. She was indeed beautiful, with smiling brown eyes, dark brown hair, and a marvelous figure. She smiled at him in welcome, but continued to play her song. Francisco quietly slipped back to where Alejandro and Inez were situated.

Diego listened to the song for a moment, considering. "That's beautiful, what is it?" He asked her.

Magdalena finally spoke, "I don't know," she admitted. "I heard it played by a street musician, and I loved it."

"It's much too pretty to be just a tune. It should be song!" Diego declared, words forming in his mind already. Magdalena shrugged slightly. "But you need words for a song." She protested.

Something struck Diego in his heart to hear her speak those words. "I find that you need words for almost everything. However, I have some that I should like to suggest."

Magdalena met his eyes then looked away again. "What are they?"

He let his voice deepen, just a bit. "Welcome home, Magdalena."

She met his gaze longer now, and Diego waited for her to speak, as with those words he had stopped speaking lightly. He felt decidedly more serious in that moment. She pulled away from his gaze, turning her attention back to the piano. "I feel as though I am home now." She hesitated, then added, "But still, I am glad you did not know me in my awkward growing up stage."

Diego laughed, letting levity back into the conversation. "We might have had a beautiful childhood together."

Alejandro interrupted them, "Diego, you spoke of wanting to take Magdalena for a drive to acquaint her with the pueblo."

Diego turned his attention back to Magdalena. "My father speaks my mind with the utmost precision." She laughed lightly at that, and Diego felt gratified. "Would it be possible to have a bite to eat before we go?" He asked Alejandro.

Inez quickly spoke, "And, uh, something for me, too." It was only a half question. She, Alejandro and Francisco laughed at her words in shared camaraderie.

As Diego turned back to Magdalena, she spoke just as her song ended. "My aunt will watch over us as duena." She paused a moment. "Whatever fun we might have had," she met Diego's gaze. His mouth grew a bit drier. "We are not children now." She finished.

He let out a breath. "I find that the older we get, the more watching we need." And he took her hand, glad that both weren't wearing gloves. Her hand was smooth. They walked from the room. Diego decided in that instant he would invite Sergeant Garcia along, in hopes that he might distract Inez from him and Magdalena.

WDZ

Some time later, Diego waited in the cuartel for Garcia to come. He walked up to him, speaking before he reached him. "Don Diego, tell me, what do you think? Will they send a new commandante?"

This issue was far from Diego's mind and he brushed it off quickly. "Well, who can tell. What about the murder this morning?"

Garcia sighed. "It is being investigated."

"It is such a lovely day, sergeant. How would you like to take a drive and, uh, meet a lady?" Diego asked, steering the Sergeant to the waiting carriage.

"Meet a lady?" The sergeant asked, with a bit of confusion. Then he noticed Magdalena and his eyes grew wide, especially when she nodded to him. "Ohhh…you are so kind, Don Diego, she is beautiful. What a face, and that hair, it is—"

Quickly realizing the Sergeant had noticed the wrong lady, Diego shook his head. "I do not mean Senorita Montes. It is her aunt, in the back seat I am talking about."

When Garcia's eyes alighted on Inez he looked decidedly less enchanted. "I thought you were my friend, Don Diego." He said in mild indignation.

"Dona Inez is a lovely lady." Diego assured his friend, while privately agreeing about the contrast between the two women.

Garcia shook his head. "I just remembered, I have some work to do. Excuse me." As he turned to go, Diego thought quickly, needing to find something that would intrigue the Sergeant.

"Sergeant, remember your promotion," he said, taking the sergeant's arm for extra precaution against his escaping. "It is not enough to be a good soldier, you must have, er, social position. Now, as the husband of the wealthiest widow in the pueblo of Los Angeles, your position would be irreproachable."

Garcia turned to reconsider Inez but still didn't like what he saw. Diego quickly added, "The man who becomes Dona Inez's husband is going to be a very fortunate man."

Garcia sighed, giving up. "You know, I think the one who was her husband is the fortunate one." Diego let out a surprised laugh as he led his friend to the carriage.

"Dona Inez, this is Sergeant Garcia, Commandante of the pueblo, a gallant soldier, and for some time, your admirer." Diego turned from Inez and met Magdalena's eyes.

It was hard to turn away from her again.

"I am delighted to meet you, Senor Commandante." Inez cooed, giving her hand to a reluctant Garcia who kissed it quickly. Diego suddenly noticed Bernardo, signaling from behind the carriage.

"Would you excuse me a moment?" He said quickly, already walking towards his servant.

"Has the murderer been found?" He asked quietly. Bernardo shook his head. "Well what did you find?" Bernardo signaled something quickly, and Diego's gaze followed his moving hands. "They buried him? One whose orders?"

Bernardo signaled Garcia "Sergeant Garcia, eh?" Diego's gaze darted back to the carriage for a moment, quickly going back to Bernardo. "So, the case is closed and they buried the body. All right, Bernardo, I'll see you home." He said, patting his friend's arm.

As he walked back to the carriage, Garcia was speaking. "Yes, it is true, Dona Inez. A soldier's life is one of sacrifice. Your aunt is a very understanding women, Senorita." He addressed Magdalena lastly.

"Did you know that Diego saw a man murdered today, right in de pueblo?" Inez asked Garcia anxiously. He shook his head resignedly, and agreed. "These are bad times."

Diego touched Garcia's shoulder. "Get in, Sergeant," he said as he himself climbed in. Magdalena moved her skirts over obligingly.

"I am so glad you are with us, Senor Commandante. With a soldier along, I feel safe." Inez said, as she, too, moved over.

The whole carriage tipped when Garcia stepped on. Magdalena toppled onto Diego's lap and his arms shot out to catch her. He found he did not want to release her even as he did so, and wished that he wasn't wearing gloves, as Magdalena exchanged smiles with him as his hands left her arm and hip. "Well, there's no denying it—Sergeant Garcia's presence does carry weight."

Magdalena laughed at the double meaning in his words as Diego urged the horses onward. The carriage started with a bit of a jolt, knocking Inez back into her seat. "Oof," she said, and Diego felt pity for the woman who shared Garcia's seat. It couldn't be comfortable. As he held the reins he decided to go to a lake he knew of. It was a beautiful place, and, with any luck, Inez would stay in the carriage.

It was a lovely ride out to the lake, and even as Diego enjoyed it he knew he'd enjoy it more if he and Magdalena were alone. He didn't begrudge Garcia's presence though, for it kept Inez occupied and distracted, so that she didn't notice when Magdalena slipped her arm through his as they drove. He would have taken her hand but he needed both hands to drive and couldn't. He didn't completely regret that; her hand felt lovely on his arm.

They reached the lake, and Diego stopped the carriage. He pointed to the water as he released the reins. "One of our better sights." He jumped down from the carriage and turned to help Magdalena.

"Oh, it is beautiful. An enchanted lake." Magdalena sighed. With any other lady, and if her father had been there, he would have simply held her hand. Now he placed his hands firmly under her arms even as she put her hands on his shoulders to lift her down. He wished he could have suspended the moment, and stayed touching her forever. He swung her down; with her womanly figure she wasn't quite light, but Diego had no objections to her figure.

As he set her down he really didn't want to let her go and his hands lingered. She, too, was reluctant to move away, holding his gaze as her hands slid down his arms and then away to adjust her shawl. He kept his gaze on her as Garcia spoke.

"Why are we stopping, Don Diego?" He asked. Magdalena finished her adjusting.

"To admire the view." Diego said, keeping his gaze squarely on her.

Garcia shrugged. "It is beautiful. A beautiful place for a picnic. Heh. But we have no food."

Magdalena turned to walk around the carriage to the lake. Diego kept his gaze squarely on her retreating figure as he followed her until he noticed Garcia was climbing down. He quickly tapped him on the back, "Eh, what do you mean, Don Diego?" Garcia asked him as Diego led him to the back of the carriage.

"Remember your promotion." He hissed quickly, so that Garcia would stay with Inez instead of following him and Magdalena. He nodded towards Inez for more emphasis.

"Ohh." Garcia said and walked to her side as Diego continued on to join Magdalena. "Si," Garcia grumbled as he walked to Inez's side. She was looking the other way to find him and he too looked that way for a moment before he realized that. He had to tap on her shoulder. She turned toward him and seemed relieved to find him there. "Oh."

Diego joined Magdalena by the lake. She had leaned partially against a tree by the time he got there and smiled to see him join her.

"I used to swim here, when I was a child. It seems like such a long time ago." Diego said amiably as he approached.

"I would love to come out here sometime to swim. Oh, but I'm afraid that would shock my father very much." She leaned closer for a conspiratorial affect. "And Inez, oh! Does it shock you?" She had an impish light in her eyes as she asked the question.

As the image of Magdalena swimming shot across his mind, Diego felt decidedly unsteady, putting one hand against the tree trunk for balance. "Well, let us say that I am not entirely…unmoved…by the idea." Magdalena laughed appreciatively. He had the sudden idea that she was testing him and that he had passed…maybe.

WDZ

Garcia had gathered Inez a small bouquet of snowballs, which she took gladly.

"Oh, Commandante…how gentle, how kind." She looked at them in apparent ecstasy. Men didn't bring Inez flowers very often. In fact, no man ever had. "A soldier with the heart of a poet!"

"Senora, it is possible to be a soldier and still appreciate the finer things." Garcia said bashfully but felt proud of himself for taking them to her.

"I am sure you are very brave." Inez cooed.

Garcia could only mumble in response.

Inez smiled. "And modest, too." An idea dawned on her. "Commandante, tomorrow night, Don Alejandro is giving a little party for Magdalena. There is to be dancing." She glanced at him. "Naturally, you dance. All officers dance."

Garcia suddenly thought that she and Don Diego had the same ideas about officers.

"Oh, of course. I dance a little," he offered, then added, "when my feet don't hurt."

Inez looked at the flowers again, twirling them in her hands. "Say you will be my escort, Commandante," she begged.

WDZ

"It's funny how things happen, and how people can change." Magdalena said, breaking a silence that had fallen over the two. She was leaning against the tree but now straightened a bit to look Diego in the eye. "You were very determined not to like me when we met today." She relaxed against the tree again, her gaze leaving his.

How could she tell? Diego wondered. Since becoming Zorro, he had kept all emotions under tight wraps, acquiring a face for every mood. He thought he had covered well. What had she seen that told her? At any rate, he was definitely liking her more by the minute. Especially with this new revelation: she had looked at him and seen; not just the fop he pretended to be, but him. His admiration grew for her.

"Oh?" He asked, after a few seconds of feverish thoughts.

She shrugged. "Mmhmm."

He tried to get a better answer, not satisfied. "And how do you know?"

"Mmm," she said, hesitating. She pushed herself off against the tree again and spoke, her gaze holding his. "How do you feel now?" She inquired, and there was an intensity in her gaze he did not quite understand.

Diego sensed that she was avoiding something and added levity to his voice. With a shrug, he answered, "Determinations…change too."

With a sudden need to feel her, he placed his hand on her upper arm and leaned in. Their lips had just brushed when—

"Don Diego!" Garcia cried. Diego raised his head very reluctantly. Their lips had only barely touched. She exhaled a bit; it seemed she had been holding her breath. "Well, obviously, we should have drowned Sergeant Garcia!" He said, pretending to still feel merry but feeling distinctly thwarted and more than a bit peeved with the Sergeant. Magdalena laughed but when he looked at her, her gaze shot away from his lips.

He took her arm and they started back to the carriage.

"Dona Inez thinks we should be getting back," Garcia called as they walked. Maybe Inez was watching us, Diego thought.

"Commandante Garcia is hungry," Inez said, sounding smug for reasons Diego didn't want to know. "You know how it is with these men of action—a big man, a big appetite."

Garcia looked uncomfortable; probably because of the strange innuendo Inez added with her tone. "Not such a big appetite; I just appreciate good food."

Diego let go of his resentment at being interrupted. "The sergeant's appreciation is boundless." He said, and as Magdalena laughed they shared a special glance.

"Now you seem happy, Senorita Montes." Garcia said cheerfully. "But this morning, when you arrived on the coach from San Pedro, I did not think you liked our little pueblo."

Magdalena's smile faded even as Diego's did; both at the words the coach from San Pedro. He felt a premonition and decided to test something; hoping all the while it would prove false.

"Oh, then you came on yesterday's boat?" He inquired. She nodded slightly, but there was a bit of an uneasy look in her eyes suddenly. "Did you have a nice trip?"

She shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "It was a long one." She stated, not elaborating.

He clenched his jaw, begging the heavens he was wrong. "I had an encounter with a fellow passenger of yours."

"A fellow passenger?" Her tone was disinterested but she had tensed.

"Yes, a small, dark man, with a rather French-looking mustache."

She seemed to exhale, but her nod remained uneasy. "Ah, Senor Mendoza."

"Yes, he's the one." He hesitated. Did he want to know? "He's dead." He said sharply.

Her gaze jerked to his and there was fear in her eyes. "Dead?"

"Shot with an arrow." He turned from her, not wanting her to suspect, and said, "I tell you, Sergeant, it is no longer safe to walk the streets of the pueblo even in the daytime!" Feeling bitter he turned back to Magdalena. "Oh, forgive me, Senorita, I did not know he was a friend of yours." A bit of sarcasm creep into his tone unintentionally. She shrugged but was looking more uneasy with the second.

"Oh, I barely knew him. On shipboard you meet everyone." She met Inez's gaze. "It's late; I think we better be going home." A tone of sadness colored her voice for those few words. He thought he even saw a tear in her eye but changed his mind when she turned back to Diego, forthright but avoiding his gaze.

"Thank you, Diego, for a very instructive tour." The tone of flirtation was completely gone from her voice and face. She was flat, almost not the same person she had been but moments ago. They both put rather pained smiles on their faces to speak.

"It has been most instructive for me, too." She walked past him to get back in the carriage. This time he only held her hand to lift her up.

WDZ

A romantic, lively tune played, guitars strumming in the moonlit night. Bernardo offered drinks and couples danced. Alejandro and Francisco delightedly watched Diego and Magdalena dance.

Francisco seemed especially enthused, laughing and pointing, glad at how easy it had been to get them together. Both men were hopeful of an excellent match between their respective children; both men did not know what Diego knew—or, at least, suspected. Even Garcia was having a fine, if rather halting, dance with Inez.

Diego clapped in time to the music as he turned, feeling reluctant to face Magdalena, fearing he would forget what he suspected next to the pure glory of her. They moved on to the next step, where you weaved back and forth while keeping each others' gaze.

Indeed, Diego found it hard to look away again.

Francisco laughed with happiness as he pointed again to how Diego and Magdalena danced together and what a fine couple they made. As they stood there, watching their children, the door to the patio opened from the outside and Magistrado Carlos Galindo walked through it. With a bit of reluctance, the two men walked over to greet their Magistrado, turning their attention to him from Diego and Magdalena.

"Welcome, your Excellency," Alejandro said convivially.

"I regret official duties made me so late." Galindo said. "Good evening, Don Francisco."

Francisco nodded. "Senor."

Galindo continued. "May I offer my congratulations, and my condolences."

Francisco frowned. "I do not understand."

Galindo grinned. "You have regained a daughter, but from the stir she is making among all the young men of the pueblo, you will soon lose her." The three men laughed together as the dance ended and their attention returned to Diego and Magdalena. She was curtsying, and he took her hand to kiss. The men watched this happen and then Galindo spoke.

"May I be permitted to meet this already famous young lady?"

Francisco nodded. "But of course. Magdalena!" He called as he and Alejandro walked over to where Diego and Magdalena stood. "His Excellency, the King's magistrate, has asked to meet you." The smile Magdalena had put on to greet her father faded slightly at his words; she glanced over to where Galindo stood.

"Excuse me." She said shortly to Diego and nodded in acknowledgment to Alejandro. Both men watched her walk away with her father.

"I was not wrong when I told you she was beautiful, eh Diego?" Alejandro said slyly.

Diego shook his head. "No, father, you were not wrong." But neither was I. He added in his mind.

WDZ

"But it is very simple," Inez told Garcia. "Two steps to the left, two to the right and two to the left again Now, you can remember that," she said, demonstrating the steps for him.

Garcia sighed. "Si, I can remember, but my feet, they cannot."

Inez laughed at the words, fluttering her closed fan in front of her face. "Oh, it is so warm." She exclaimed.

"Permit me," Garcia said, taking her fan, and she giggled at his gallantry.

"Oh, thank you." However, when he opened it he fanned himself and not her. She laughed again and, placing her hand on his wrist to still it, pointed to herself.

"Oh," he said and quickly began to fan her instead.

WDZ

When Francisco left Magdalena and Galindo to speak, Galindo spoke quickly so as not to lose the moment.

"You have something for me" He said sharply, speaking out of the side of his mouth. She fanned herself quicker, jerking her head towards Bernardo, who was serving drinks nearby. "He is only a deaf-mute, he can hear nothing."

She grew even more nervous. "Why did you kill Senor Mendoza?" She asked, distress in her voice.

"He was sent by the Viceroy to spy on you." Galindo snapped.

A small cry escaped her throat. "They know!" She exclaimed. He shook his head. "Not yet; they only suspect."

"Oh, but then to kill him without—" Bernardo approached to offer wine and Galindo brushed him off.

"Quiet. We are not playing with children. Now do what you were sent to do."

With unwillingness she pulled an eagle feather from her fan. Galindo seized it and tucked it into his jacked.

Across the room, Diego's heart cracked slightly at the confirmation Magdalena was involved with these eagle feather bearing bandits. He jerked his head angrily towards Bernardo; signaling that he should delay Galindo. Bernardo took up his tray again and Diego rushed to Garcia's side.

"Be especially nice to the Magistrado. Offer him a drink."

Garcia hesitated. "But, Don Diego, I was just—"

He got cut off. "Remember your promotion," Diego said a bit desperately and rushed off again.

"Your permission, Dona Inez, a military matter." Garcia squared his shoulders and followed Diego.

When Diego reached Galindo, Bernardo was doing as Diego had said, and blocking Galindo's way in pretense of offering him a drink. Galindo's exasperation was growing.

"No, I don't want anything to drink. If you don't get out of my way, I'll—" He said, breaking off when Diego bumped into him.

"Excuse me, a thousand pardons, your Excellency." Diego said, pretending to be drunk even as his hand slipped into Galindo's pocket and stole the feather Magdalena had given him.

Across the room, Magdalena gasped to see this—what did it mean that Diego had taken the feather? Her companion spoke and she dragged her gaze from Diego.

"It's all right, but tell this idiot I don't want anything to drink!" Galindo practically shouted.

Diego waved Bernardo away. "Bernardo's a little difficult. Oh, look, here comes Sergeant Garcia!" He said, and left Garcia with Galindo, hurrying into the sala.

"Your Excellency! What a magnificent evening! On such a night a man could dance forever. Wine, music, wine, ladies, wine…"

Galindo squinted at Garcia in confusion. "Sergeant, what is the matter with you?"

Garcia grinned. "Well, I am a little thirsty, thank you for asking!" He said, waving Bernardo back over.

WDZ

Inside the sala, Diego held the eagle feather up to a candle and saw that it was not cut like the ones Senor Mendoza's and Rojas' had been. On that note, he picked up a small pair of scissors and trimmed the feather to look like them.

This should signal Galindo's death, he thought satisfactorily. One good thing had come of this evening. He tucked it back in his jacket and rushed back out of the sala.

"Sergeant, if you will excuse me, I am in a hurry." Galindo said.

Garcia shook his head. "But your Excellency, just one small glass."

Bernardo hastened to Garcia's side.

"Sergeant, what do you think you're doing, I just got rid of this idiot!" Galindo moaned as Bernardo again blocked Galindo's path.

"But Excellency, I meant to say, that is, I thought—" Garcia said in a panic, waving Bernardo away again.

"You thought?!" Galindo snarled. "When did you start?" He continued on to the sala as Diego walked out and crashed into him again. "Oh!" Galindo exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your Excellency, I'm a little unsteady. But since you are having another one, I will too." Diego started toward the drinks, and Galindo practically growled.

"I am not having another! With your permission, senores," Galindo said with a barely concealed snarl and stalked to the sala.

Diego raised his eyebrow in apparent confusion to Garcia.

"Don Diego, I don't think he likes me." Garcia said despondently.

"Oh, well, at least you have one unqualified admirer." Diego said reassuringly, pointing to Inez. She held up her fan in front of her face and blinked. Garcia looked uneasy but made his way back to her side.

Inside the sala, Galindo was the second to examine the feather using the candle's light. He looked surprised at the message, but not alarmed. He tucked it back into his pocket and slipped from the sala. Diego had tried to look through the window to see Galindo's actions but was too late. He saw Galindo start to the door and quickly leaned against the wall in affected nonchalance. Galindo went straight to the gate and Diego followed, hoping to know what he did there at least. Just as he settled against the wall, Alejandro approached him.

"Oh, there you are. Uh, Diego, I was going to talk to Francisco. While we have all our friends here, would it not be a good idea to announce the engagement?"

Diego shook his head. "No, no, father, no."

Galindo came back, pushing between them.

"Not leaving already, your Excellency?" Alejandro asked in surprise.

"Oh, no, no, I had forgotten something in my carriage." He seemed quite cheerful. Diego felt unsettled. If not Galindo's death, whose death had he signaled when he cut that feather?

Alejandro moved closer. "But Diego, only a moment ago, you seemed to think that—"

"Believe me, father, an announcement would be premature. And it's getting late and this party has gone on long enough. Excuse me," Diego said, a cold feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He hurried away.

WDZ

Diego felt more uneasy as the guests began to go home. Magdalena and her father were some of the last to go. He walked her to her carriage but once there Francisco leaned down his hand to help her up and Bernardo cupped her elbow to steady her. Diego didn't move.

"Good night, Diego." Magdalena said, her voice flat. Diego again wondered what the message on the feather had meant, and now if she had known what it meant.

"Diego, you must come and visit us as often as you like!" Francisco said with cheer.

With a chill, Diego realized Galindo's hireling was still there. He was half mounting his horse at the sight of Magdalena getting in the carriage. His heart hurt. "You'll be surprised, senor, how soon you'll be seeing me." Diego said.

Francisco yaahed and the horses started. Galindo nodded sharply to Castro and with understanding he got on his horse and started after them.

No, Diego thought, looking after the carriage desperately. No, it can't be. Instead of signing Galindo's death I signed…Magdalena's. Bernardo rushed to join Diego, looking anxious.

"Don Alejandro, it has been a most enjoyable evening," Galindo said cheerfully with the knowledge that the Eagle's orders would soon be carried out.

"Your Excellency has made it an honored one." Alejandro returned.

"The Magistrado's hired killer." Diego said, indicating the man who had just passed.

Bernardo nodded in understanding as Diego continued. "When I cut that feather, I thought I was signing his death warrant. It was Magdalena's! Now, she's as guilty as the rest of them, but I cannot let her die!"

Bernardo quietly signed a Z. Diego nodded. "Yes, my friend, saddle the black horse."

But as they turned, Alejandro called over to him. "Diego! His Excellency has agreed to sample our new shipment of Madeira."

Diego quickly walked back over. "I'm sure his Excellency must be tired." That is, I hope he is.

"Oh, no no no. I'd love to try the Madeira." Galindo reassured Alejandro.

"Perhaps the sergeant would also care to sample it." Alejandro said.

"Thank you, Don Alejandro, but I've got to take—I mean, I am privileged to escort Dona Inez home." Garcia said resignedly.

Inez spoke in a quiet voice. "Oh, I will stay, Commandante. Who could resist the wishes of a…strong…man?" She asked.

Diego rolled his eyes. There she goes again with the innuendo.

"Will you not step into the sala?" Alejandro said, gesturing with his hand. The small group followed Alejandro's lead.

"Don Diego, would there be maybe some of that chicken?" Garcia asked.

"Yes, yes, Bernardo will take care of all that."

"And wasn't there rice in there—" Garcia began again.

"Yes." Diego said impatiently.

"Oh, and that delicious gravy!" Garcia continued undeterred.

"Oh, yes." Diego replied again. "You can have the whole dinner, Sergeant."

Garcia beamed. "Gracias, Don Diego, gracias."

"Sergeant, will you pour the wine, please?" Alejandro asked when they reached the sala.

"Of course, Don Alejandro." Garcia said.

"And now, if you'll excuse me, I have a headache." Diego said.

Alejandro straightened from where he was watching Garcia pour the wine. "Diego—pardon me." He said to the Magistrado, Garcia and Inez, and made his way to Diego's side.

"There is no finer remedy for a headache than Madeira." Galindo said, raising his glass.

Diego grimaced. "That is just the trouble, your Excellency—I have already had too much Madeira!"

Bernardo came in bearing a tray for Garcia.

"Hey, Sergeant!" Diego called.

"What—oh! I will take it!" Garcia said in ecstasy upon seeing Bernardo and his tray.

Diego was almost out the door when Alejandro spoke. "Please, these are our guests!" Diego sighed and made his way back down the steps. As they made their way to the table, Galindo spoke.

"One would almost think Don Diego had a rendezvous if we had not seen the young lady leave, with her father."

Alejandro took three glasses. "Shall we drink the Madeira?" He said anxiously, passing them out. 

Everyone now had a glass. "The King." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Garcia said, and stood.

Diego put his glass down before drinking. "You must excuse me, I've had too much. I must get some air!" He moved to the window and began turning the chair there around, speaking to Bernardo. "You're going to have to take my place"

Bernardo signed a Z and Diego shook his head.

"No, as Diego." He said, sitting down. Bernardo's eyes widened as Diego leapt from the chair and through the window. He had no choice but to sit down in his master's place.

WDZ

Magdalena was silent on the drive home, as was Francisco. As they passed by a row of trees, Castro, who had ridden again to lie in wait for them here, mounted his horse and took off after them. Francisco, upon hearing the hoof beats, looked behind him.

"We are being followed!" He said, alarmed, knowing it must be a bandit. He urged the horses to go as fast as they could. Castro got closer and took aim with a pistol he pulled from his shirt. A crack sounded and Francisco slumped forward.

"Ohh," Magdalena gasped. As Francisco fell onto the bottom of the carriage, he kept a tight grip on the reins.

"Give me the reins!" Magdalena cried, grabbing them, trying to keep the horses under control while escaping from the bandit who followed them.

A black figure appeared on the horizon, and, spying the carriage, urged his horse to follow.

Magdalena was desperately trying to keep control of the horses as Castro got closer and closer.

With some alarm, Zorro raced after them even faster. I cannot let her die! He thought desperately.

WDZ

Back at the hacienda, Bernardo slouched down as low as he could in Diego's chair, panicked.

Garcia poured more wine. "Just a little to wash down the excellent chicken."

Inez laughed.

"Sergeant, why not simply put a funnel down your throat?" Galindo said cuttingly but Garcia did not recognize it as an insult; he merely tipped his head to consider it.

WDZ

Castro reached the carriage and leapt onto the back.

Zorro increased his pace even more, thanking God when he reached the carriage only moments after Castro. He, too, leapt aboard, and fought Castro to keep him from stabbing Magdalena with the wicked knife he held.

Magdalena urged the horses ever faster as tears streamed down her face. She could hear the two men fighting on the back of the carriage. Zorro and this bandit Galindo had sent after her.

For Galindo had given her back the feather, and she had noticed it was not cut the way it had been when she handed it to him. Diego had changed it, of that she was sure. She had never seen this particular cut, though, and didn't know what it meant. Now she heard who had to be Zorro and the other bandit fighting.

She turned in her seat and beat the bandit off with the butt of the whip handle.

His grip loosened and he fell to the ground with a cry. "Gyahh." He had impaled himself on his the danger was not over yet. The horses were still wildly out of control and heading ever faster toward a sharp turn.

Zorro climbed into the carriage from behind and tried his best to calm the horses. The reins had fallen so he had to climb up and step on the edge to leap between the horses to physically stop them. Finally they calmed somewhat, and slowed to a halt. Zorro leaped from his perch on top of the horses and helped Francisco out, to examine his gun-shot wound.

Magdalena barely managed to scramble after them as Zorro hurried Francisco away.

WDZ

"This is the finest Madeira I have tasted since I came to California." Galindo announced.

Alejandro grinned. "My son is the real judge of wine. Diego, what is your opinion of the Madeira? What is the age of it?"

Garcia chuckled. "I'm afraid, tonight, that Don Diego judged a little too much!" He exclaimed and Bernardo slumped in his chair with relief. Inez was laughing delightedly.

WDZ

Zorro was silent as he took Francisco's jacket off to examine his wound. Magdalena watched him, not daring to speak. Zorro squeezed Francisco's arm in an attempt to stop the blood. It was only a flesh wound. That was a relief. He straightened reluctantly.

"It is not serious, but he should see a doctor," he said, his voice sharp.

"I don't know how to thank you," Magdalena said. Relief coated her tone.

"And after he's seen a doctor, take the first boat back! Your plot has already caused the death of one man, but at least you've shown me that it extends all the way to Mexico City." He said, anger clear in his voice. He turned to leave as Magdalena stiffened.

"Senor Zorro, what does this mean?" Francisco asked.

Zorro paused, turning around. "Perhaps your daughter found life in the capital dull?" He turned flashing eyes onto Magdalena. "Did you need excitement?" He accused.

She looked away in shame. "Oh, believe me, I did not know anyone would be hurt!" She exclaimed.

Zorro scoffed. "But someone was hurt!"

Me. I was hurt.

"And that feather you carry, it nearly caused your own death!"

She turned away from him, her shoulders trembling. "Oh, why didn't you let him kill me!"

Diego's bitterness swept into Zorro's words. "I will be a long time explaining that to myself!" He snapped.

Her eyes widened and she turned to face him as he strode to his horse.

"Magdalena!" Her father grabbed her sleeve but she shook him off in desperation.

"Oh, later, father!" She said, turning to Zorro desperately. He swung onto his horse. She watched him mount with an odd sense of despair.

"Adios, Magdalena!" He said, turning to look at her one last time, anger still in his voice. She watched him ride away and Francisco's gaze darted from his daughter to Zorro.

Who was Zorro that he was so angry with her? Did she already know him?

Magdalena simply shook her head in apparent regret.

WDZ

"Most delicious, Don Alejandro, but really, I must be going." Galindo said.

"Me, too." Garcia added.

Inez chuckled. "It is very late, you have kept me out to a scandalous hour, you naughty man!" She turned. "Diego, my dear boy, I will say goodnight."

Bernardo slumped down even more. "Diego, did you hear me?" Inez inquired.

He finally decided to wave at her from over the chair.

"Ah, he is awake at last! You have missed all the exciting stories Commandante Garcia has been telling us!" She stood and started over to where 'Diego' sat.

A sudden bang, a tray crashing to the floor, caused Inez to shriek.

"Commandante Garcia! I think I am going to faint!" Inez gasped.

Garcia was white in the face. "Me, too!"

Inez slumped, looking disappointed he wasn't volunteering to catch her.

Diego stood from his chair, "Bernardo! You noisy fellow!" He strode over to pick up the tray. "Just because he is deaf, he thinks no one else can hear!"

Garcia walked over to Diego. "But Don Diego, he is over there and the noise came from—"

Diego tossed the tray to Bernardo and cut Garcia off. "I would like to get rid of him, but there are certain things I just cannot do by myself!" Diego explained.

Bernardo covered up a laugh. You bet there are.

"You seem better, my son." Alejanrdo said happily.

"Oh, the nap did wonders for me." Diego said. "Although I had a terrifying dream—I dreamt I was running as fast as I could and yet I was sure I would never get back in time!" Bernardo wiped the sweat from his forehead in relief—Diego thought he had been terrified.

WDZ

The next day, Diego rode into the pueblo just after the coach to San Pedro left. He expected Magdalena and her father to be on the coach and walked into the tavern to confirm that by asking the innkeeper. He didn't need to ask, though, for Magdalena was walking down the stairs.

He stared at her. Her hair was not as neat as it had been the past two days, but it was still up in the same style. She was wearing a dark blue dress, and he was surprised to see bare feet peeking out from beneath the gown.

She hadn't seen him; she was talking to the innkeeper. He seemed to assure her of something and then she turned…and saw Diego. A peaceful smile crowned her face as she walked to greet him. "Hello, Diego."

"Senorita." He took her hand and kissed it. There were no sparks as there had been two days ago but there was comfort, somehow, in that action. He felt a sudden tenderness for her spring up in his heart.

She slipped her arm through his.

"May we talk alone?" She asked.

He shrugged and led her outside. She didn't hesitate, and didn't even seem to notice when her bare feet touched the gravelly road. "Diego, how much do you know of the Eagle?" She asked and he jerked. Turning towards her he stared at her in amazement.

She smiled gently. "Don't pretend. I know who it was that rode last night, and his name does not start with a Z."

"How do you know?"

"Shall I explain it all?" She asked him. He nodded stiffly. "Very well. I saw you take the feather from the Magistrado and take it into the sala. I know you are the one who cut it; for it was not cut like that when I gave it to Galindo and he wouldn't have changed the Eagle's order."

A bit of anger crept into her tone. "I was so angry at you last night, when you acted as though the feather I carried could have caused my death. You were the person who caused my near-death. If you hadn't cut the feather, Galindo would not have sent his hireling. Admit it." She said.

Diego inhaled slowly. "I admit it. I cut the feather. I thought I was signing Galindo's death."

"So you too make mistakes." Her tone was slightly mocking. "And yet you can be forgiven simply because you made up for it by saving me." She paused for a moment as they walked. "Senor Zorro cannot pass judgment on me. He does not know why I got involved…or how. He does not know what I was planning to do the very next day, and yet he thinks he is suddenly omnipotent and can say to me, 'I will be a long time explaining that to myself'. Explain what!" She exclaimed.

"You were the one to cut the feather! You saved me because you were the person to sign my death warrant! And yet you act like you are perfect and a hero when you are just as flawed as everyone else!"

Suddenly she was crying.

"I love you!" She said, her voice breaking. "I loved you from the first moment I saw you, I think. But I have ruined everything by being involved with the Eagle. I tried to fix things, I told everyone—the doctor, Sergeant Garcia, everyone—that we were attacked by a bandit, held up and he shot my father, then fell from his horse and impaled himself on his knife. I was so afraid but the Magistrado was still at your hacienda then. Everyone believed my story; why shouldn't they? Maybe the Magistrado doesn't know yet but he will soon. I have to leave." She said.

"I have never regretted anything so much in my life. I am not proud of my past and I would give anything to make it be that I never got involved with the Eagle." She paused a moment. "It was hard enough to tell all this to my father last night. But also, how can you say I caused Mendoza's death? The Magistrado hadn't contacted me yet when he ordered it. I had given him no signal. That was just Galindo." She finished weakly.

"I cannot ask you to wait for me. I might not even make it to Mexico City. And I don't think you'd agree anyway. But I can do this. We will not be interrupted this time." She said and raised herself up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Diego's arms went around her immediately, and he had never felt such passion as in that moment as he kissed her goodbye, maybe forever.

Her tears wet his cheeks as she kissed him back with all the love she felt for him.

Diego pulled away but held her close still. "You do have to go. But I will come for you, Magdalena. When the Eagle in vanquished, I will go to Mexico City to fetch you. Sit tight and wait for me, Magdalena," he begged. She nodded, her whole body shaking. They kissed again, a kiss of passion and promise. Then she pulled away and ran back to the tavern.

Diego prayed to God that he would see her again.


End file.
